I Am Borg, You Are Mine
by hplovermarvellover
Summary: The love that grows and is an inspiration to us all
1. Chapter 1

I AM BORG; YOU ARE MINE Introduction and Chapter 1

A.N: I do not own Star Trek Voyager all rights are Paramount I've just been Inspired to write this, no money is being made from this.

**Introduction**

In a ship called voyager travelling through many galaxy's there were friends, colleges, and a crew.

They'd been on this journey exploring new worlds for 3 years when they came across the Borg they free Seven of Nine, Human name Annika Hansen and she joins there crew.

Months pass

Captain of the Ship Kathryn Janeway watched as Seven of Nine grew in leaps and bounds sometimes helping her other times watching from the side lines.

Slowly Kathryn began falling for her; the gentle touches the wishing for more watching as Seven started dating trying not to let her jealousy show.

They had all finally after a few blips along the way had started to work together effortlessly.

**Chapter 1**

Our story starts on star date 441423.5

I was in my ready room reading reports trying to forget how Seven had been on a date the night previously and I was avoiding her until I was summoned by my com badge.

"Chakotay to the Captain": "Chakotay out".

"This is the Captain report Chakotay": "Janeway out".

"The sensors have detected valuable sources of Dilithium on a class Y planet; you're needed on the bridge": "Chakotay out".

Captain Janeway sighs knowing she's about to hear how Chakotay's date went with Seven.

Kathryn leaves her ready room and reports to the bridge.

Where the nameless crew of the star ship Voyager were working away at their stations, Tuvok and Chakotay where standing beside Harry Kim's station.

Tuvok, Kim, Paris and Chakotay were waiting upon entering Kim begins explaining.

"We located on the short range sensors a Y class planet through the field of asteroids".

"If we were to take a shuttle we'd be able to explore the planet beyond the asteroid field." Paris Reports

"Are you sure Dilithium is on the other side"? Janeway Questions

"Our sensors indicate there is a large quantity of Dilithium on a planet through this field". Kim Reports

"It is a logical choice to recover the Dilithium as we are close to using our supply". Tuvok states

The Auburn haired Janeway thinks quickly calculating the negatives of denying this mission and the positives.

She runs a list of who should be going if she agrees to this mission and who should be staying with the ship.

Janeway thinking we run out of Dilithium in eight days we need to go if this could be our only source for miles we'll look on long range sensors.

"Search with the long range sensors for any other planets with Dilithium ". Janeway Orders

Kim begins to do as instructed running the scans.

Captain Janeway takes her seat at the sits beside the Captain as Tuvok stands beside her chair.

The Captain begins issuing more orders.

"Chakotay take Torres and prepare a shuttle, Tuvok take Seven and scan the system and find the most logical route".

"Report back to the bridge at 1500 hours ".

They both leave after receiving their orders.

The Captain taps her com badge.

"Torres you will be receiving Chakotay to your location for a job to be completed immediately and please report to the bridge at 1500 hours". Orders Captain Janeway

"Acknowledge received" Reports Torres

The Captain taps her com badge.

"Seven you will be receiving Tuvok to your location for a job to be completed immediately and please report to the bridge at 1500 hours". Orders Captain Janeway

"Orders Received and I will comply" Reports Seven

Paris turns to look at the Captain Paris Reports.

"We'll need to map the asteroid field for the safest route out in case anything goes wrong".

"It's already been taken care of by Seven and Tuvok, You'll be flying this mission Tom I expect you to run those scan for yourself now".

Tom does as requested, Harry Kim's station beeps.

"Long range scans have been run there is no other planet with Dilithium close by the closest planet is 15 days away". Kim Reports

"Harry what kind class of planet is it"? Janeway Asks

"It is a class x planet but according to the scans the atmosphere is hostile we'd need suites to explore the planet". Harry Reports

"Mr Paris can you pilot through or around the asteroid field in Voyager"; Captain Janeway Asks

"It would take me at least 3 days to pilot Voyager safely through or over the asteroid field". Tom Reports

"How long in the shuttle Mr Paris"? Asks Captain Janeway

"Looking at these scans, it should take no more than 2 hours through the asteroid field and a day over it". Tom Reports


	2. Chapter 2

I AM BORG; YOU ARE MINE Chapter 2

A.N: I do not own Star Trek Voyager all rights are Paramount I've just been Inspired to write this, no money is being made from this.

Chapter 2

Chakotay and B'Elanna where in the shuttle bay Tuvok and Seven where in Astrometrics.

Tuvok and Seven where each other on a station little was being said between them they were each running scans, Tuvok was scanning for the most logical route and Seven was scanning the system.

Chakotay was imputing data into the mainframe of the shuttle while B'Elanna was checking the engineering.

Janeway was starring at the viewing screen looking at the asteroid field in front of her trying to decide if allowing B'Elanna and Seven along with Tom and herself was the right choice.

Tom scans were complete he looks back at Captain Janeway

"There is another planet with Trilithrum which we also need it's another Class Y planet we need another shuttle prepared Captain". Tom Reports

"How far way is the planet Mr Paris"? Asks Janeway

"It will take 4 hours to get there". Reports Tom

"Would you be able to drop off one crew and fly to the other Class Y planet and collect the Trilithrum and collect the other crew"? Ask Janeway

"We'd need the space in the hold Captain we need to stock up in case we never find another source for either sources we need to fill our storage spaces with each of them in case we fail to collect more". Tom Reports

"So your suggesting two shuttles to be in operation while we send two crews to collect Dilithium and Trilithrum and each shuttle will collect the sources and fly back to Voyager with their holds full"? Asks Janeway

"I pilot one shuttle Tuvok another and we'll first drop off the crew to the first Y Class Planet then the on the other and on my way back collect what has been collected by the first and then head back to Voyager and Tuvok heads out to collect the next load when contacted". Reports Tom

"For the Trilithrum B'Elanna would be best person along with Harry I'll take Seven with me for the Dilithium". States Janeway

At 15:00: Everyone reports to the bridge.

Janeway sees Seven for the first time since hearing of her date with Chakotay.

The Captain begins the briefing.

"We've located Trilithrum and Dilithium which we are in short supply of we'll be dropped off at each planet to collect the sources and there will be a loading team on the shuttle to load up the storage hull and take it back to voyager. Tuvok will be piloting one shuttle Tom the other with a four man crew Two will be on the planet and placing them in the loading zone selected".

"Who will be going planet side"? Chakotay Asks

"Dilithium will be Seven and I and Trilithrum will be B'Elanna and Harry. Chakotay you'll be in charge of the bridge until I return, Tuvok you'll be in charge of the crews on the shuttles". States Captain Janeway

"I'll prepare another shuttle and select the crews". States Tuvok

"I have selected the crews if you agree Tuvok; Samantha Wildman, Susan Nicoletti, Lon Suder, Michael Jonas, Joe Carey, The Doctor, Vorik and Hogan". States Janeway

"I would have chosen the same" States Tuvok

"We'll get ready to leave at 15:30 hours I'll request the loading crew to be at the shuttle bay" States Janeway

Captain Janeway taps her com badge.

Wildman, Nicoletti, Jonas, Carey report to shuttle bay 1 for a mission at 15:30 hours you will be briefed on the shuttle Janeway out"

The Captain Com's badge beeps and voices being there acknowledgements of those orders.

Captain Janeway taps her com badge again.

Suder, Doctor, Vorik, Hogan report to shuttle bay 2 for a mission at 16:00 hours you will be briefed on the shuttle Janeway out"

The Captain Com's badge beeps and voices being there acknowledgements of those orders.

I'll take Chakotay and B'Elanna and prepare the second shuttle" States Tuvok

Those mentioned leave the bridge.

Seven moves closer to Janeway

"Captain Can we speak in private" Requests Seven

"We'll go to my ready room". States Janeway

By this point only Tom Parris and Harry Kim and the nameless crew are on the Bridge.

Before following Seven into her ready room Janeway looks at Tom.

"Tom you're in charge until I return" States Janeway

"Understood Captain", Replies Tom

Janeway enters her ready room to find a naked Seven of Nine facing her Janeway couldn't help but take in the vision before her.

A good handful of breast Long flowing golden hair hiding the tips of a harden nipples peaking threw looking further down to see the hidden muscle of a six pack abs and golden curls hiding the hood of the clit and seeing the wetness produced on her thighs.

"Do you find me appealing"? Asks Seven

"Annika what are you doing"? Asks Kathryn

Seven looks at Janeway and her Borg elements help her identify an increased heart rate and notice's the sweat above Kathryn's eyes and hardened nipples.

"When I mentioned Chakotay asked me out on a date, I noticed you flushed red which can indicate attraction, anger, and embarrassment". States Seven

"Why are you naked"? Asked Kathryn

"To prove my point Kathryn you are attracted to me and were jealous when Chakotay asked me out on a date". States Seven

Janeway was trying so hard to remain by the door but snapped and crossed to Seven and took a hold of her and kissed her and proceeded to pick Seven up by holding her posterior causing Seven to wrap her legs around her Kathryn's waist who in turn used the desk to support them both Seven's hand tangled in Kathryn's hair causing her to moan into Seven's mouth Kathryn's hands had stayed planted on Seven's posterior which she squeezed.

A knock on the door interrupted them both.

Tom's voice "Captain we are ready to depart".

Kathryn broke the kiss and released Seven and stepped back.

"Get dressed and report to the bridge Seven and we will continue this later Annika".

Kathryn then proceeded to make herself presentable and leaves her ready room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BORG; YOU ARE MINE Chapter 3**

**A.N: I do not own Star Trek Voyager all rights are Paramount I have just been Inspired to write this, no money is being made from this. **

Chapter 3

**ANNIKA (SEVEN OF NINE) POV**

I had no idea what had overcome me I felt indifference regarding my date with Chakotay I had took notice of Kathryn's reaction regarding my news of a date with Chakotay I had put her previous reactions to the back of my mind I was new at reading human behaviour I needed to be certain was all I was thinking.

I redressed and considered my next course of action. I was Borg and she would be mine.

For the moment I first was deactivated and I had for the first time since I was young my own mind. I knew the one who saved me was more than my rescuer.

She was the one I would spend the rest of my life with, but first I had to get her to notice me, I needed to learn more on human interaction.

My one desire was what I was learning I was feeling for Kathryn. First I needed to understand why she was all I could think about in a sexual and non-sexual way she was always on my mind.

I would later learn that was why I was acting so aggressive and jealous in my desire to make Kathryn my wife.

I knew I needed to change the way I was acting I needed to understand human behaviour more.

I needed to change my ways in order to make Kathryn my wife.

In order for that to happen, I would learn and improve upon Human relationships and interactions. My actions in Captain Janeway's ready room where reciprocated I knew now she desired me as I do her.

I needed to make her mine to one day make her my wife because I am Borg and resistance is futile.

Therefore, as I make my way out of Captain Janeway's ready room I begin to make my way to the bridge making a mental note to return to the doctor for more lessons.

**CAPTAIN KATHRYN JANEWAY POV**

Upon returning to the bridge, I took my seat then stated report.

Tom replied; we have prepared everything for the first shuttle to drop of the crews. We are still adjusting the second shuttle, which will be ready by the time you arrive on the first planet to begin retrieving the Dilithium and then I will pilot the shuttle to the next plant to drop off the remaining crew. While they begin collecting the Trilithrum, I will head back to you while Tuvok will begin his journey to collect what Trilithrum they have sourced.

Janeway replied; we will head to the shuttle bay.

**UNKOWN POV**

Both teams head to the shuttle bay and depart leaving Voyager in Chakotay's hands while Tuvok remains behind and briefs his team members; Joe Carey, The Doctor, Vorik and Hogan and leaves with them to fill and unload the holds on the shuttles.

All they would need to load and unload the holds were on board with them Tuvok then launches his shuttle with his crew onboard.

Meanwhile the journey to the planets;

Onboard the first shuttle piloted by Tom was all the team members, on the first away team were Annika (Seven of Nine) and Kathryn (Captain Janeway) Samantha Wildman, Susan Nicoletti, who were in first party.

On the second away team were B'Elanna and Harry who team members were Lon Suder, Michael Jonas.

Kathryn and Annika where avoiding speaking to each other in front of the teams.

They journeyed through the asteroid field and arrived on their planet. It looked as if it was a barren planet, there seemed to be no life that could be contained here, as there was rocky terrain as far as the eye could see and no plant life that they could detect.

They proceeded to scan the area and watched the shuttle take off they found the Dilithium source inside a cave and chose the area to place all they sourced where the shuttle could land and begin to load up where they stored the Dilithium and got to work with Wildman and Nicoletti working together and Kathryn and Annika.

They harvested the Dilithium and began to store it in the place they had marked previously they noticed the pile seemed to be growing considerably lower when they returned to harvest more.

They realised they would tire quickly due to the heat this planet produce and began to have a team guard the harvested Dilithium when they then began to hear clicking sounds as if someone else was present on this planet.

A figure appeared over the horizon upon a rocky hill.

The figure was dressed in a robe of sorts and was carrying what seemed to be a spear.

Samantha and Susan where on guard and witnessed this figure who appeared while Kathryn and Annika were meant to be harvesting more Dilithium.

**KATHRYN POV **

I could not stop thinking about my actions and Annika's actions in the ready room as I was working beside her I could not help but stare sometimes at what I knew she had concealed underneath her suite.

I was tempted a few times to stop harvesting Dilithium and begin to kiss her and take her right now.

Hours had passed and the heat began to get to all of us we realised we would need to rethink our plan of execution upon returning to the surface we noticed our Dilithium pile was lower than before we returned to harvest more.

We knew we needed more brakes before we would become dehydrated and to take time to rest so we began taking turns to rehydrate and guard the Dilithium we had already harvested.

Our Dilithium pile began growing again I knew we would need to fill the shuttle hold four times and then we would be heading back to voyager.

I was looking at Annika instead of harvesting more Dilithium and she finally caught me staring.

"Is something wrong" Annika Asks?

I could not stop myself however much I tried I leaned in and kissed her in which she reciprocated, as we were alone in the cave I had no intention of stopping and she wasn't stopping me, but somehow I managed to rain myself back before I undressed her.

I realised I did not want our first time to be in a dingy cave where we were harvesting Dilithium. Therefore, I contained myself and we made out heavily for about ten minutes when my com badge interrupted us.

"Tom to Captain Janeway"

I broke our heavy kissing session and answered my com badge.

"Janeway here"

"I am on my way back to you to collect the Dilithium" Tom replies.


End file.
